


Past and Future

by HanaHimus



Series: YosenWeek 2k15 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya thinks back to his first hello with everyone before saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> First day of YosenWeek writing! I hope it's okay ;v; It was edited by the lovely tattoosanta btw~

Tatsuya let out a sigh when he realized what was happening that day. He and Wei were graduatiing, huh?

The air was heavy in class four that day and he kind of understood why Kenichi had bawled when they graduated. He got why Kensuke hadn’t nagged Atsushi for being his usually, overbearing self. It was because they were going to miss the team.

It was even harder since he knew them so well. He still remembered his first day in the club, too. It’d been glum outside, but the gym was bustling…

_“Welcome to Yosen.” Masako had said as she led him to the other first string players. “I’m taking a chance letting you be a starter, don’t disappoint.”_

_He gave her a small nod and smile. “I’ll do my best, ma’am!”_

_“Good. Now introduce yourself to at least the starters before I get angry.” She replied, turning on her heels. “I have some brats to deal with…”_

_Tatsuya turned back to look at the guys in front of him. Most of them were tall, really tall. Well over his own height. How the hell could they be that tall?_

_“Hello...!” Tatsuya gave the four boys who seemed to notice him a small smile. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, it’s nice to meet you!”_

_“Oh! Nice to meet you too!” One had said, holding out a large hand. “I’m Okamura Kenichi, the captain.”_

_“Fukui Kensuke.” The shortest (shorter than Tatsuya, actually) said with a small nod. “I’m the vice-captain and probably more respected than Gorilla there.” He threw a finger back towards the captain._

_“Why are you so rude?” Kenichi exclaimed, tears in his eyes. “Don’t you have any respect for the captain?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“You don’t deserve it, you’re too sensitive.” Another said, taller than the other two, tall enough to make Tatsuya crane his neck. He looked up. “I’m Liu Wei, an exchange student.”_

_“Oh!” Tatsuya gave a large smile. “So I’m not the only one who doesn’t exactly get Japan, then?”_

_Wei shrugged. “I guess so.”_

_Tatsuya barely held in a laugh at the way he replied. This team was looking to be an interesting one. It was just a question of who the center was, really…_

_“Ne, is this the new shooting guard…?” The last boy asked with a small frown. “He looks lame. I want the old one back.”_

_“You scared the last one off, Atsushi.” Kensuke replied with a roll of his eyes. “You need to play nice with this one.”_

_The Atsushi guy approached Tatsuya and the other froze up a bit. He was big, even for this school. Everything from his body, to his arms, to his legs. Even his hair seemed pretty big, actually. Or at least long…_

_“You’re Himuro Tatsuya, huh?” Atsushi gave a pout. “I’m Murasakibara Atsushi. Don’t bother me too much and we won’t have a problem.”_

_“But, aren’t we on a team together?” Tatsuya’s brow furrowed. “We’ll have to communicate.”_

_“Eh...I don’t care about basketball and I don’t care about you~” Atsushi said with a shrug. “Sorry~”_

Now the giant was crying tears just as big as him, wanting to cling to Tatsuya.

“Liu-chin and Muro-chin can’t leave.” He sniffled. “I don’t wanna lose you guys. Isn’t quitting the club enough?”

“Atsushi...we quit the club because we had to focus on exams. Now that those are over...We’re leaving high school.” Tatsuya replied, trying to keep his voice soft. “We can keep in touch.”

“No, we can’t!” Atsushi moaned out, clinging to the older boy. “I don’t wanna say goodbye.”

“Oi, it’s not the final goodbye.” Wei said simply. “If it was, we wouldn’t be talking to our old senpais still, right?”

Atsushi gave a small nod. That was true enough, if it was a final goodbye Kensuke and Kenichi would be only distant memories now.

“So we can still talk. This is just a temporary goodbye.” Wei gave a small nod.

“Okay...You aren’t moving back to China, are you?” Atsushi asked, wiping at his eyes. “Please don’t move…”

“Don’t worry, I’m staying in Japan for college.”

Atsushi began crying hard again, this time happy tears, and he forgot Tatsuya for a moment to cling to Wei.

Tatsuya let a small smile come to his face. That was right, this wasn’t a permanent goodbye. It was just one small goodbye in the grand scheme of things. There was no reason to be sad, they’d all say hello again soon.

  



End file.
